Adalind Schade :Bloodlines
by Schadefan
Summary: So much has happened in the past few weeks, so much of loss but no gain. Nick has lost so much, his mother, his aunt's trailer and most of all alind learns about her family's past and new creature and people visit portland filling Nick's world with more mystery and questions
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

So much has happened in the past few weeks, so much of loss but no gain. Nick has lost so much, his mother, his aunt's trailer and most of all Juliette.

Adalind was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, "and I have lost my daughter and my power that I worked so hard to get back has been suppressed making me a normal person. Just like Renard said " Just another pretty girl". Adalind felt her face burn, and then hot tears streamed down the side of her face. She gritted her teeth to stop but they kept coming. "Have I become weak?, why do I feel so much towards Nick? What are these feelings, they are not the feeling of needing protection anymore, its sympathy towards the grimm and feelings of guilt!"

She closed her eyes and went to sleep. At 3 am, she felt something at the edge of her bed, something was sitting on her bed. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure sitting and just green eyes staring , no, burning into her. "I told you I would catch you later" Adalind screamed as the darkness engulfed her, she screamed waking up looking around the room, she was alone, only silence filled the room and her ears she looked at the clock, it was 2 50 am. "Did I dream it was 3?"

Adalind got off the bed and walked to her window, looking out rubbing her stomach, "I am going to be a good mom, I am going to get Diana back, and we will be together . I will protect you the best way that I can, but can your father a Grimm love your hexenbiest mother?" The night was so beautiful, she looked up to a clear sky and a full moon. "Blutbaden must be having a goodnight" she said smiling to herself. As she turned away from the window she noticed someone or something with green eyes watching her...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Adalind always survived she was a survivor, she found ways to make people around her protect her. This time it was different. There was more than just the need to survive. There was a need to be loved and to love someone.

Adalind Schade sat in her living room looking outside at the vast world that lay in front of her. She wondered what more she had to face. Life as a hexenbiest was suppressed to help someone who took away her child and ofcourse to have that person protect her. But thinking back she wondered whether suppressing her hexenbiest was done due her situation need or did she feel pangs of guilt thats why?. She was now a normal human being, with a child on the way.

'Maybe it wont be as eventful as it did with Diana' she thought to herself. She felt a chill run up her spine as she remembered that it could be worse because this child is a grimm the very essence of Wesen extinction. Her thoughts were broken by a knock on the front door. She got off the armchair with alot of effort and made her way to the door.

"Goodmorining , your groceries you ordered are here." Adalind smiled as she let him in with three bag of groceries. She went to get him a tip, thinking about the possibility of the man probably being a Wesen and sent to kidnap her. She smiled to herself " I am just being paranoid" No Wesen will dare knowing that a grimm was protecting her. She tuned around and saw the delivery guy standing in the hallway smiling at her. He moved towards her, she felt her heart thudding as the deafing silence filled the house, his hand reached out she was ready to scream and then he took the tip.

"You have a good day " he smiled as he walked out the front door. Adalind quickly closed the front door but jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. It was Nick.

"Hi Nick" she managed to say

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath"

"Yes I am fine, just difficult to get around when your as pregnant as me" she chuckled

"How's the job search coming along?"

"I am getting somewhere, I hope." Adalind loved the fact that she had someone who cared about her, about her hoped that this wouldn't end, because she needed it right now more than ever.

"I will see you later for dinner" and he hung up

"Ok" she realized that the only reason Nick Burkhardt was with her was because of their child not because he loved her, he still didnt trust her. She was just a vessel carrying the grimm baby, their baby. She went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Nick had found her a place where she would be safe, even though Juliette was gone he didn't want anyone knowing where she was. Adalind knew that living in Nick's home which he shared with Juliette would be too painful for him because of the memories it held, even though Juliette had done what she did to Nick's mom and to the trailer, she was still his love.

Hank looked at Nick he was deep in thought about everything that had happened.

"How you doing?" Hank asked keeping his eyes on Nick.

"Huh?" "I am okay" Nick said keeping his eyes on his computer screen.

"You know I am here for you Nick..if you want to talk"

"Yes I know, thanks Hank" Nick said

"Nick, we have a body" said Hank

"Where is it?" asked Nick

"Williamette river waterfront park trail" Nick and Hank grab their jackets and headout the door.

They arrive at the crime scene, the place has police and spectators, yellow crime tape block the public from entering the see a body sprawled face down in the wet mud and grass.

"Victim is a lady, looks like she drowned. Body was discovered by a walker this morning." Said Wu. Nick goes over to the body the ME turns the body over. The ME looked surprised

"What is it?" said Hank

"Looks like her womb was ripped out of her"

"She was pregnant?" asked Nick

"I will have to do an autopsy to confirm that" said the ME.

"Okay. Call us when you ready" Nick walks around the crime scene.

"What do you think it was Wesen or non" asked Hank

"Donno yet"

"Nick, Hank I think you guys need to take a look at this" Wu called out to them further down the bank. The reached Wu to find a trail of prints not human in the wet mud.

"Does this answer your question Hank?" Nick asked him.

"Yes hello, , my name is Liz Liverston, I am calling from Williams Kent and McCoy. We received your application and would like to interview you for a position at our firm if you would be interested?"

"Yes that sounds wonderful."

"Excellent can you come by our office tomorrow at 9 am for an interview with our HR head and one of our partners. You do know where our office is right?"

"Yes I do. I will be there, Thank you". Adalind couldn't believe her luck, one of the top firms wanted to recruit her. She had to prepare for the interview and shop for something appropriate. She decided to take a shower and head out. She took off her house coat and stepped under the warm shower she let the warm jets of water fall over her body and hair, it felt good, her back felt the warm jets work their magic on the never ending throbbing pain. After she was done she stepped out and changed into something comfortable. She grabbed her keys and headed to her car, she got in and reversed only to be blocked by another car. She waited for the car to move but it didn't. Frustrated she stepped out and walked to the car and knocked on the window, when it rolled down her face changed.

"Hello, Adalind" said the beautiful blond lady smiling at her.

"Aresta. What are you doing here?" asked Adalind shocked

"Aren't you happy to see you sister?" she said stepping out of the car. "I see you have been busy" she said looking at Adalind stomach "Who is it this time?" she asked smirking

"You are not my sister, you are a mistake my father made when he slept with your mother"

"Why? can't bear the fact that our father choose my mother over yours Adalind?"

"She stole him from my mother. Your mother was a musai" Adalind hissed

"Yes and what a beautiful combination I am, hexenbiest and Musai. Sweet is life when I have the best of both worlds"

"What do you want Aresta? Why have you come here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood thought I'd pay you a visit since I have moved to Portland now you will be seeing alot more of me. Come visit me sometime, don't be a stranger now and say hello to your grimm for me. "she said laughing as she got into her BMW and drove off. Adalind let out her breath which she was holding in she wobbled over to her car and sat in it. "Is my life never going to be free of the past" she cried out as she rested her forehead on the steering feeling hurt and pain fill her heart."Strange how I feel so emotionally weak and more prone to feeling hurt when I am human" she though. So much has happened because of her and to her. Both she and Nick have lost so much. She grips her stomach as she feels pain shooting through her side.

"So what did the autopsy reveal?" asked Hank

"Well, I can clearly say that her uterus was ripped out of her, there were signs of trauma to her face and neck. Puncture wounds like something was injected or drained out of her"

"What was the reason her uterus was taken?"

"A very good reason she was pregnant. She was 8 months pregnant. I have seen cases of babies being cut out of the womb but this is the first where I have seen the entire womb been taken out of a person. Her tox report should be with me within the hour will send that as well"

"Thanks Doc" Nick and Hank walked up.

"There were no signs of struggle, nor any blood at the scene. Looks like she was killed elsewhere and dumped there." Said Hank as they walked back to their seats

"Our victim Kelly Price, 23, married to one Calvin Price, 28 lived downtown beside greenway. This was their first baby. She worked in at Williams Kent and McCoy as a Senior Accounts Manager" Said Wu

"Then lets have a chat with " said Nick.

Nick and Hank arrived at Price residence. The door was opened by a tall man with dark hair.

"Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin, may we have a word with you regarding your wife?"

"Yes please come in detectives" they followed him into a brightly lit living room that was furnished with minimalistic furniture.

"We need to ask you your wife's whereabouts before this happened" Hank said taking his notebook out

"She left in the morning for work at 8 am which she normally does being the manager she has to see everything is in order before the store opens. I spoke to her at 12 o'clock asking her if she wanted to join me for lunch but she said she had to stay in as they had a meeting with some clients. I told her I would see her for dinner and thats the last I spoke to her. I called everyone last night asking about her but no one we knew had seen her. I called her office and they said she had left when work was over. She was to start her maternity leave the day after tomorrow." He said crying in his hands.

"How has your wife been lately any problem at work or at home?" Nick asked looking intently at him hoping he would woge into a Wesen.

"She had been having nightmares the past two weeks but the doctor told her that pregnant women do usually have weird dreams. But she seemed really upset by it. I even found her wandering around outside in the middle of the night."

"When did this happen?" asked Hank "that was 4 days ago". Nick and Hank handed him a card and told him to contact them if he remembered anything else.

"So what do you think this is? Did he woge" asked Hank

"No he didn't, i can't say if this is Wesen related or not" Nick said thoughtfully. Nick recalled unexplained creatures like Volcanis, Il Lorna etc. He hoped this wouldn't be any creature like them

" , your baby is doing fine, your blood pressure is elevated. Have you been under any stress lately?" asked her.

"Yes there has been alot going on around me, and I haven't been able to get much rest." Adalind said going back to her earlier meeting with Aresta.

"Well, I suggest you go home and get a good night's if you feel further pain or cramping don't hesitate to see me. Take these they will help you rest" smiled the doctor.

"Thank you. Goodnight" Adalind got off the examination table and Doctor's smile disappeared, he picked up the phone

"Yes she was here. No, no the baby is fine, she is almost read" and he hung up.

Adalind reached home, she hadn't shopped nor had she prepared any food. "What am I going to serve Nick for dinner?" She thought as she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me". She rushed to the door and opened it, relief spread across her face when she saw Nick standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Nick asked concerned.

"No, nothing happened" she forced a smile on her face.

"I just came by to say I won't be staying for dinner, I have a case that I need to work on." Nick said

"Is it Wesen related?" asked Adalind

"I don't know, so will be at the spice shop"

"Please can I come as well?" Adalind asked quickly.

"You can if you want to. But shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't want to be alone. Please" Nick was worried that something was upsetting her that she was not letting on. She looked anxious and on edge. She grabbed her coat and headed out close behind Nick.

"So what are we looking for?" Asked Monroe

"We are looking for Wesen that steal babies from the womb" said Nick.

"Isn't that a Aswang?" said Wu

"No this seems different"

"It seems to rip the entire womb out" said Hank

"What do you mean rip the entire womb out?" asked Adalind wide eyed and white-faced in the door way.

"What are you doing here? Your suppose to be resting upstairs with Rosalee" Nick said getting up from his chair

"I came to see if you all wanted anything to eat or drink." Adalind said with a quivering voice.

"You rest we will order something in" Nick said as he led her back into the spice shop and to the back room to rest. As Nick tucked her in

"Nick I am scared." She said as she gripped Nick's hand white knuckled

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt the baby or you" Nick said as he laid her head on the pillow and left closing the door behind him. Adalind closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Nick, I think there is something bothering Adalind. She seems very nervous and on edge" Rosalee said concerned.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Something must have happened today that she is not talking about. Will have to ask her later"

Nick headed downstairs to Hank, Wu and Monroe.

"How's Adalind doing?" asked Wu

"She is sleeping" replied Nick as he sat down looking through the journals left by Grimm's through the centuries.

"I got something" said Monroe, there was no picture just writing of what it could be.

"Gyllou, a virgin female demon revenant who died an untimely death, threatens the reproductive cycle by causing infertility, spontaneous abortions and infant mortality. During my travels to Rome I came upon a village that lived in fear whenever there was a pregnancy involved. There were several homes with buckthorn adorning their doorways. I was told by the village folk that it was used to ward of Strigla (Roman name for Gyllou) winged female demons that were thought to suck the blood of newborns. There was no way to kill this demon the only way was to protect the pregnant woman with an amulet, or a cross to ward off the evil eye." Monroe looked up at Nick.

"So we are not dealing with a Wesen, sounds like we are dealing with a vampire" Nick said looking at them.

"Adalind, Adalind."

"Whose there? Whose is it?" Adalind said waking up. She opens the door to the back of the spice shop and steps outside. All she sees is the rustling of the leaves and the soft breeze whispering "Adalind I am over here." She follows the voice which seems oddly familiar down the path. "Where are you? I can't see you" she said squinting to see who was calling her. " A little further" As she stepped forward she felt the ground gave way and she fell through screaming trying to grab on to something, anything that would stop her fall "Stop , help me , help me" as she fell she saw two yellow green eyes floating beside her as she fell she screamed harder, she felt two hands clutch her shoulders. Then she landed with a thud. She looked up and saw nothing but darkness. Where am I? She thought. "Adalind" the voice spoke again. She felt like something was in the darkness with her watching her, waiting for her. She tried to find some form of light but all she was welcomed by was more darkness. She started to scream when she felt something cold touch her neck waving her hands to get it whatever it was to stop touching her. "LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed out. "DONT TOUCH ME" she screamed as she frantically waved her arms in the darkness. She heard a voice, Nick's voice! it sounded distant at first, then closer, really close. She woke up screaming "Don't let it touch me!" Nick was staring at her worried, and so were the rest of them. She was sweating; her skin felt cold and clammy, Nick held her hand and slowly helped her up, her face white with fear.

"What happened Adalind? " Nick asked worried. She was too shaken to talk. Rosalee got her a glass of water, she sat beside her.

"Adalind, you were screaming for help what did you see?" Adalind looked at her.

"Someone called my name, I went out the back to see who it was then I fell and there were two green eyes beside me and two hands clutched my shoulders. Then I heard Nick and woke up". She didn't tell them everything coz she was still trying to make sense of what just happened it felt all too real.

"I will take you home Adalind" Nick said helping her up.

"Nick please I don't want to be alone." She said with fear in her eyes.

"I will stay with you" Nick said as he took her home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Burkhardt"

"We have another body"

"Same MO"

"I will be there" Nick said getting up. He went to check on Adalind but she was not there, he looked for her until he found her note saying she had an interview.

"She never mentioned an interview yesterday" Nick thought to himself as he put his jacket on and headed out the door.

Adalind stepped onto the curb, she took a cab instead of driving after yesterday she had neither intention of running in to Aresta nor the thing in her nightmare. She reached the reception

"Adalind Schade for 9 am interview" she said smiling.

"Yes , is expecting you. Please have a seat" Adalind smiled and sat down, she had been to this office before for prior cases with Serena Dunbrook. She recalls the horrific way she was killed.

" welcome" she looked up to see a tall lady, well dressed and with intense green eyes and red hair. "My name is Liz Liverston, we spoke on the phone yesterday, please come this way" Adalind followed her down the hallway to a conference room. She saw a man sitting there. " we've been expecting you, please come in, have a seat" as the door closed behind her.

"So we seemed to back in the location but further down from where the last victim was found" Nick said raising his eyebrow.

"Seems to be the dumping ground for this demon" Hank said.

"We know what motivates it to kill now we need to find any hospitals, Antenatal classes or anything connected with pregnant women around here. We also need to find out what our vics were doing and where before this happened to them." Nick said s they headed back to the precinct.

"There was no mention of women dreaming before they actually got attacked right?" Nick asked Wu and Hank. They both shook their heads saying no.

"There has to be something else working with this demon that is Wesen."

"How's Adalind doing?" Hank asked Nick

"Don't know, she left early this morning, she had an interview at 9 she should have finished by now" Nick takes his phone out and calls Adalind's phone "This mobile phone you're trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later" strange Nick thought he decided to try again later.

"ME called told her we will be there in 20"

"So our second vic had the same thing done to her like vic 1, the only difference is that this time her uterus is there only the baby was gone. But the method used to extract the child was the same as before ripped open with claws. Definitely animal like" said the ME.

"Nick our second victim's name is Darlene Kent, 28 single and first child, she was Managing Partner for Williams Kent and McCoy" said Wu

"Any other known family here in Portland or anywhere else?" asked Nick

"Yes one sister, Deirdre Kent"

"Deirdre Kent.. the Deirdre Kent of Kent Industries?" asked Hank

"The one and only, the vic was her younger sister" Wu said as he walked away.

"Both women went to the same Antenatal classes, at the Centre for Antenatal care."

"So it could be a nurse there? Did they know each other or were they in the same group?" Nick thought aloud.

"What's the update on the case?" they heard Sean behind them.

"When did you get back?"

"This morning" Sean said smiling

"We better go to your office" Nick said getting up

"What's the status?"

"We thought we were dealing with a Wesen until we read that there was a demon called a Gyllou, But for it to attack it needs to be in human form and there are no records in the past where it says that its in human form, so we think that a Wesen is possibly involved in this."

"You are talking about Striglas" said Sean

"You know about them?" asked Nick

"I have heard about them from my mother they are like witches but they are winged and drink blood. People used to ward them off with garlic, red coral above children's beds, crosses, amulets and Buckthorn. They were considered for some time to be demon spirits but then some of them resembled women who died young in a bad way "an untimely death", these creatures are nocturnal and will only hunt at night. They were considered as vampires. So to search for them you need to work at night. If they are using a Wesen you need to find out where and how the victims came into contact with these Wesens." Sean said looking at them with concern

"We have another problem. The second victim was the younger sister of Deirdre Kent of Kent Industries so the press will be all over us for results on this" Hank said looking at Nick and Sean.

"Have you been in touch with as yet?"

"No not yet"

"Okay let me deal with her. You guys find the connection and deal with the Strigla" Sean rose from his seat and headed out the door.

"Hank I'll catch up with you." Nick picked his phone and called Monroe

"Monroe I need you to get Adalind and keep her with you and Rosalee till I finish work"

"Where is she right now?"

"She should be home; I couldn't get hold of her. Thanks Monroe" Nick headed towards the car to meet up with Hank.

"Let's get to the Antenatal centre and have a chat with the group" Nick nodded but his mind was elsewhere. He was wondering if Adalind was okay, she didn't pick her phone. Hopefully Monroe will call him back saying that she is with him.

Monroe walked up the path to Adalind's home. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He walked around the back and took a peep inside no one was around.

"Adalind, are you home?" He called out. There was no response. He dialled Nick

"Hey Nick, I'm at Adalind's I don't see her anywhere. Her car is in the driveway but no one at home. The place looks fine I took a look inside through the window."

"Where could she be?" Nick started to worry.

"I will check other places where she usually goes to. If I find her I will call you" with that he hung up and proceeded down the pathway when he heard a sound. He stopped and woged sniffing the air. There was something there, something evil that he never felt before. He turned just in time to see something run behind the house. Monroe took off after it, but it disappeared from sight. He couldn't shake the feeling of evil that was outside Adalind's house he knew she was either in danger or going to be.

"I will have a latte please"

"Okay anything else?" smiled the waitress

"No thank you that will be all" Adalind picked her phone and saw missed calls. She was sure she didn't hear her phone ring. She called Nick first.

"Adalind, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHY DIDNT YOU PICK YOUR PHONE?" Nick was clearly wrought with worry for her and their baby.

"I am so sorry Nick, I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't hear my phone ring and I know you're busy with your case so I didn't want to trouble you" Adalind said happy inside with the concern and worry Nick showed towards her and their baby.

"Where are you now? I will have Monroe pick you up"

"I am at the Cafe down by the precinct."

"Okay stay there and don't leave till Monroe gets to you. Okay?"

"Alright Nick, is everything alright?" she said sensing something was up. Nick didn't reply, she decided to change the subject "by the way, I got the job I will be starting on Monday" Adalind said happy

"That's great to hear, Congratulations ! Where is it at?"

"Williams Kent and McCoy"

"Great" Nick said looking at Hank "I will call Monroe to pick you up" with that Nick hung up.

"Hank Adalind got a job at victim 2's office. Is there a pattern here?" dialling Monroe

"I sure hope not"

"Monroe, Adalind called she is in the coffee shop by the precinct"

"I will pick her up. Nick I don't mean to alarm you, but when I was at Adalind's place there was something or someone lurking outside her house, and it felt evil"

"Did you see what it was?"

"No it was too fast for me. I was unable to get a look at it. But it's best if Adalind doesn't go home tonight"

"I know what you mean. Hank and I are heading to an Antenatal centre were both our victims went. Let me know if anything comes up". Nick and Hank reached the Antenatal centre.

"Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin. We are here about two of you clients Kelly Price and Darlene Kent. We would like to know what classes they were taking, and would like to have a word with their midwives who looked after them"

"I will have to call our administration head to talk to you. Please wait a moment" she gets on the phone talking to someone. Nick sees her woge into a klaustreich. She notices him and anger crosses her eyes . Nick raises his hand to indicate that he will not harm her.

" will be with you in moment." She said calming down. Down the hallway a tall man with a dark suit approaches Nick and Hank.

"Detectives, how may I help you?" he said smiling.

"We are investigating the deaths of two of your clients Kelly Price and Darlene Kent."

"Yes very sad about both of them. Please follow me let's talk in my office" They follow him down the hallway which have wall to wall paintings and pictures of birth, mothers and babies. As they entered the office they noticed it was large and there was a huge painting of woman sitting by the water looking calm.

"That's an interesting painting" Nick commented

"You like art?" as Fletcher

"Yes I do" Nick said as he took a seat

"Yes now Mrs. Price was here with us since she was 6 months pregnant. We were helping her with her baby and preparing her for the delivery. Our Antenatal classes help parents right from labour to birth. There are classes they can choose from to suit their needs. was also taking the same classes as Mrs. Price."

"Can you tell us if there were any specific classes they were taking? We would like to talk to their trainers" Hank said looking at Nick to see if he noticed another Wesen like in Fletcher

"Well they both took Emotions and feelings during pregnancy and Lamaze as well. I can have my assistant take you to meet the instructors" with the Fletcher stood up and called his assistant via intercom. "Please take these detectives to meet the instructors for Price and Kent's classes" he smiled as he directed Nick and Hank out the front door.

"This is the Lamaze instructor, Vic Skyler"

"Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt" Hank said.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We would like to know about your students Mrs. Price and ?"

"Well they were here for Lamaze classes. Mrs. Price would come with her husband; Ms. Kent was alone so we had one of our staff help her with her coaching."

"And how did they seem to you?"

"I would say they were fine until 4 days ago. They both seemed stressed and unrested. I spoke to who said she had trouble sleeping at night, she said she heard someone calling her and when she responded and went to check there was nothing there. They both had the same dreams"

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Nick pressed

"No I am sorry that's all I know."

"Thank you, if you remember anything else please let us know" Hank said handing his card to the instructor.

"Shall we go to see their consular?"

"Yes" they followed the assistant down the hallway to a door that was at the end of the hallway.

"This is . She was their consular." Nick and Hank extended their hands but she didn't take it.

"Detectives please come in." Her eyes were mesmerising, but a certain sense of calmness and comfort about her. She was a very beautiful and there was an over powering sense to confide in her. "Please sit down." She said motioning toward the seats opposite her oddly large table.

"Can you tell us about Mrs. Price and ?" asked Hank

"Yes they were wonderful ladies, waiting for the birth of their babies, they were happy until the last 4 days where they seemed stressed and disturbed. I asked Mrs. Price about what was bothering her; she spoke of dreams and voice that were tormenting her when she slept. She spoke of green eyes and hands reaching for her baby. on the hand had dreams that led her to a door way and the same green eyes, calling for her, waiting for her. She said there was a lady but she couldn't see who it was" she said as she shook her head. Just then Nick saw her woge into a Musai, a beautiful Wesen who he had a very bad run in with. He now knew why she didn't shake hands with them and why the very large table, to keep contact as far as possible.

"Was there anything else you can tell us?" Hank asked as he noticed Nick's face.

"No that's all I know. They were due for a session with me on the day they died. Other than that I am sorry I have no further information."

"Thank you ." Nick and Hank walked out.

"What was she?" Hank asked

"A Musai" Nick said drawing in a sharp breath.

"So not much other than the dreams"

"Something tells me that this thing is going random. Adalind saw those green eyes and hands last night"

"So this thing has nothing to do with the Antenatal centre"

"Yes" Nick and Hank headed back to the precinct to meet up with Renard

Monroe reached the Cafe and went in looking for Adalind

"Monroe over here" she waved at him. Monroe moved towards her.

"Hi Adalind, Nick asked me to pick you up. We will stay at the spice shop till Nick comes to get you" Monroe said looking at her with worry

"Monroe, is something wrong? Nick was worried when I didn't pick the phone. Is there something going on that I need to know. The other night you guys were looking for something in the books. I heard what he said about babies being ripped out" Monroe's face turned white.

"Lets go to the spice shop" he said as he stood up and helped Adalind up. When they reached the shop Rosalee was waiting for them.

"Adalind where have you been?"

"I was at an interview and then I went for a coffee. Why is everyone so worried?" she said " Its not like I was kidnapped or anything" she said smiling.

"You rest Monroe and I have some work we need to finish off." Adalind sat on the bed in the back room. She recalled what happened the previous night a chill ran down her spine. She was determined to find out what it was. She drifted of to sleep again. "Adalind, come to me. I want to show you something" Adalind followed the voice it was the same voice from the previous night, she walked towards it cautiously this time she was careful where she put her foot. "Come in Adalind. We want to talk to you, see you and have what you have" laughed the voice. Before Adalind could double back something caught her and knocked her out.

"What do you think Adalind saw last night?" asked Monroe as he stacked boxes.

"I don't know, but I hope it wasn't after the baby" said Rosalee filling bottles. "I am going to check on Adalind" she walked into the back room "MONROE!" Monroe jumped off the ladder and ran towards the back room, he saw Adalind on the bed her face white as if all the blood was drained from her, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.

"ADALIND!" they tried waking her up, but she didn't move. They listened for a pulse, they found one.

"Whats wrong with her?" Rosalee asked.

"I am going to call Nick" Monroe called Nick

"Monroe did you get Adalind?" Nick asked

"Yes I did. Nick there is something wrong with her. She was sleeping in the back room and now she is all white like her blood has been drained from her and she has a pulse but us non responsive"

"I am on my way" Nick go into the car with Hank and headed to the spice shop. He rushed in to see Adalind staring at the ceiling, her face was white and cold but she had a pulse.

"Adalind, can you hear me?" Nick said staring into her eyes which looked glassy, he had lost too much, he was not going to lose her.

"Nick, I can hear you." Adalind smiled and reached out to touch his face but she couldn't. She suddenly realised she was trapped inside her body and she was looking at everyone no through her eyes but as if she was looking at them through a window. She screamed out their names and cried. She fell to her knees, hoping the pain from her knees would some how break the dream spell, but nothing happened. "Please, please, I am here Nick, I am in here" she cried trying to reach out to him, she saw tears well up in his eyes. "He is crying for me" she wanted to wipe the tears from his eyes but she couldn't reach him.

"Oh, Adalind, poor pretty little Adalind. Does it hurt to see someone you love in pain? How does it feel to be trapped inside your own body?" asked the voice clear as ever now. Adalind stopped and turned around.

"You! But how can it be. " Adalind said looking directly into those burning green eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rosalee, is there anything we have to get Adalind back?" asked Nick looking at Adalind's cold lifeless stare.

"This is nothing like I have ever seen before." Rosalee said.

"Is something like how Juliette was when she was in a coma?" Asked Monroe

"No, this seems different. The fact that her eyes are open is like she is looking at us." Said Rosalee, wiping Adalind's forehead.

"We need to do something" said Nick "Lets call Renard, he knew what the Gyllou was."

"But is this related to what happened to our two victims?" Asked Hank

"I sure hope not but if it is I am not taking any chances" said Nick as he dialled Renard's number.

"Renard here, what is it Nick?"

"Renard could you come over to the spice shop. Something is wrong with Adalind"

"I'm on my way"

"You thought that you could forget what you have done in the past and move on with life. My life that was meant for me!" screamed the green eyed demon

"I never meant for all that happened. I didn't know it was going to happen. You all took away my child, I was lost, hurt and alone." Said Adalind looking into the eyes of a demon filled with hate and nothing more. She now recalled why the voice sounded so familiar. It was Juliette!

"All I wanted was my life back, but by the time the cure came it was too late to turn back, I had already gone to the dark side. But you know what Adalind, I embraced it because it was who I really was inside. The hexenbiest was who I really was." It smiled , a smile so evil that a chill ran down Adalind's spine. " I must thank you Adalind, you did me a favour, but it cost me alot."

"Juliette, I didn't know it would happen, but then again you choose to be a hexenbiest even when the cure was handed to you, by the person who loves you the most" said Adalind " But you betrayed him in everyway possible"

"Betrayed? Are you kidding me? I had always been there for Nick, everytime I put my life in danger to save him from you. And look where it got me. But in the end Adalind you took what was mine. The child you carry should have been mine, not yours. I intend to make sure you never have it"

"You took away my first child, what makes you think I will let you have this one" asked Adalind getting angry and defensive when Juliette started targeting her child.

"Oh, Adalind, you should know by now, I will not let you have Nick either. I will see to that"

"Renard, I don't know whats wrong with her"

"How long has she been like this?" he said as he felt Adalind's forehead

"About 3 hrs I think." Said Rosalee

"She seems to be in a demonic coma" said Renard

"Is it to do with the Gyllou?" asked Hank

"No this is different. There are demons called AL according to Armenian tradition the als steal certain organs of the woman in childbirth or pregnant or who have just given birth. They destroy embryos in the womb, causing miscarriages and can steal babies forty days after birth and replace them with imps"

"How do we stop it?" asked Nick look really worried

" Apotrophic wards were used to prevent the Al from reaching the water. If it does then the woman is more likely to die as it would be the first stage of organ failure" Renard looked worried he looked to Rosalee

"I think I know what to do. Monroe come with me" she and Monroe rushed to get what was and Monroe returned with amulets and Mirrors they place it all over the rooms and Rosalee mixed garlic and wild roses and applied it on Adalind.

"We will have to just wait and see what happens now" said Renard they sat around Adalind and waited.

"You cant keep me here forever Juliette!" shouted Adalind.

"I don't intend to Adalind. You are free to go back to your world, but remember I will be there with you watching you" she laughed and disappeared. Adalind looked up and could see that there were Apotrophic wards around. "So thats why she left, something scared her"

"Nick look, her color is coming back" said Monroe

"Adalind, can you hear me?" Nick was stroking her hair.

"Mmm" Adalind looked up at Nick, she could clearly see what she was waiting for...Love. Looks like Juliette lost.

"Are you okay? What happened?" They all asked at once.

"I don't know" she said looking at everyone .

"We need to get her to the hospital, we need to see if the baby is alright" Nick said helping her was woozy and felt her stomach turn.

"Nick I need to throw up" she said before she could make it to the washroom she threw up and froze when she saw what she threw up. "NICK!" Nick caught her in time as she fell backwards. Nick saw she had thrown up black and green ooze. It was vile. Adalind knew she was running out of time.

"I need to sit" she said hold on to Nick to sit down. "I have to find away to get my powers back" she thought. "I cannot be a sitting duck for a dead person" she gritted her teeth. After awhile she asked Nick to take her home.

"I should stay the night" Nick said.

"No, no you don't need to. I am fine I just need time alone. Goodnite Nick" she said closing the door behind. She took off her coat, and went to her storage room looking for something that would help get her powers back. "Damn it Henrietta is dead. She would have know something. Maybe there must be someone else Renard knows". Adalind called Renard

"We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"I need you to contact your mother and ask her to undo the suppression portion I took" said Adalind determined as ever.

"I don't know where she is. She contacts me not I"

"Then do something that would make her contact you" Adalind said impatiently. "And one more thing Sean, Nick must not know about this" she said as she hung up.

Adalind was determined not to let Juliette interfere with her happiness. She was going to get everything she lost back and more. She drew herself a bath and soaked in it. She was in deep thought when her phone rang, she put it on speaker

"Adalind here". There was only static coming from her phone. "Hello?"

"Catch you later" and the line went dead.

"Damn you Juliette your not going to frighten me!" she yelled. The phone rang again she picked it up and yelled into it

"Adalind its Sean. I spoke to my mother. She is willing to help you, she knows of away to get your power back. But you need dead hexenbiest again. I don't know where your going to get that from"

"Leave that to me Sean I know a very dead hexenbiest" Adalind smiled to herself as she knew where and from whom she had to get what she wanted.

"Nick, do you think the Gyllou is coming after Adalind?" Hank asked Nick looking at him for some clue

"I don't know Hank, the only connection we have with the two vics and Adalind is the fact that they all work for the same legal what would a legal firm want with babies?" Nick said scratching his chin.

"Maybe we need to have a chat with them and see if they are Wesen or not?"

"We need to talk to Sean and see if he has spoken to Deirdre Kent as yet" Nick and Hank headed to Sean Renard's office.

"Captain, did you have a talk with vic 2's sister Deirdre Kent?" asked Hank

"Yes I did, and she said she would be coming here to have a chat with all of us with her lawyer" they heard a knock on the door.

"Captain, a Kent is here to meet you"

"Yes send her in". Nick and Hank saw a tall, graceful dignified lady enter the room followed by her lawyer an attractive burnet with intense green eyes.

"Hello , this is my lawyer Liverston, she will be sitting in during our meeting here"

"This is Burkhardt and Griffin"

"Please to meet you both" she said with a smile "what progress have you made with regard to my sister's case?"

"We have managed to profile our killer but we haven't got a suspect as yet" said Renard looking at Nick and Hank.

"Are you waiting for the person to strike again before you do something?" Nick saw Deirdre woge into a Lowen. Nick looked at Renard. Renard knew he saw a Wesen. Nick thought that Deirdre's lawyer was a Wesen but she didn't woge. Instead she looked familiar, she just looked at Nick and smiled. Nick nodded back.

"Do let me know Captain how the investigation progresses and when the person who killed my sister is caught" she said as Deirdre stood up and left with Liz.

"She was a lowen" Nick said

"A female one?" asked Hank

"Yes, what bothers me though is how did the killer take down a lowen" Renard said looking at them."We need to get results and we need to get them quickly".

"There is something about 's lawyer that seemed oddly familiar" Nick said

"Yes I saw that too" Renard knew who she reminded him of but didn't want to say it aloud. He needed to help Adalind and he had to do it fast.

"Nick and Hank we will have to do a night watch and find out who else is pregnant at 's firm, this seems to be an inside job"

"We're on it, captain"

"Yes I would like to use your services" Adalind said twirling a lock of hair on her finger.

"How do you know about us?" said the voice on the otherside

"You come highly recommended. So do you want the job or not?" she said in an authoritative tone.

"What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to dig up a body, and reseal the grave. No one should know that the body is missing"

"We will make sure of that. Where and when do you want it delivered?

"At a storage on the outskirts of Portland, When can it be done and how do I pay you" asked Adalind

"It will be done in the next 2 hrs, we will take cash on delivery"and the phone went dead. Adalind now had to wait for Sean's mother to show. Knowing her she was the mysterious kind, appearing out of nowhere and disappearing the same way. She was surprised to know that she agreed to help her knowing how she helped Nick and Juliette make Nick a grimm again and as she considered herself a formidable enemy of Adalind. However, she was still the mother of her grandchild and a hexenbiest which she couldn't ignore. Adalind smiled to herself "Now I am going to put an end to you once and for all Juliette"

"What are you thinking of Nick?" Hank asked him.

"Thinking about everything happening to Adalind. Is it because of the baby?"

"Nick, how do you feel? After Juliette?" Hank asked Cautiously

"Juliette is gone Hank, I have to think about my child now, about how I am going to be a good father"

"What about Adalind?"

"I don't know. I know she will be part of his life because she is his mother and I have to respect that even though she did sleep with me to take away my grimm abilities."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"I care for her if that's what your asking. But I don't know if its because of our baby or just she has changed since she suppressed her powers to help Juliette." Nick said looking at the ground.

"Nick, I don't want you getting hurt, that's all. You have been hurt before, and I want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what"

"Thanks Hank, but there is just something's I need to do alone. We need to get back to work we have a killer on the loose" he said getting to his feet and dusting his hand on his jeans.

"We have another call"

"A body?"

"No a live one, lets go" Hank and Nick head down to hospital where the attack victim was being treated.

"Nick Hank, our latest vic is Rhonda Wellsworth, 24 years old 6 months pregnant, works at Williams Kent and McCoy as a paralegal. She was leaving her office when she was attacked by a things she describes as "Winged Woman with green flaming eyes" ring a bell anyone?"

"I think its our Gyllou"

"How did she get away?"

"Would you be surprised if I told you she had a giant cross tattoo on her"

"You can talk to her now" the doctor motioned to Nick and Hank to go in.

" , Detecives Burkhardt and Griffin, what can you tell us about the thing that attacked you?"

"I am trying not to remember it. It was hideous, and was trying to get to my stomach. I know what happened to Kelly and Darlene. Is this creature hunting pregnant women?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"We know it attacks pregnant women, but we are yet to identify a suspect."

"I suggest you take alook at Ms. Liz Liverston, the day before Kelly was killed she had a argument with Darlene and Kelly regarding some accounts to do with a major client of ours. And you know Liz doesnt look like the kind who will ever have a child or a man in her life. Ice queen bitch."

"Thank you for you time "

"Well that was enlightening. Lets pay a visit"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" , we have what you asked for and are waiting for you"

"I will be there in 20 mins." Adalind grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She got into her car and looked to see if anyone was blocking her way. It was all clear " Seems to be a sign that my night is going to great" she smiled to herself as she pulled away. As she drove down the long dark road she saw the storage depot and pull in and got out. She went in to see two men standing with a huge box.

" , as requested one dead hexenbiest" they opened the coffin like box, but it was empty.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked them feeling her anger rising.

"No mam'm this is what it is" she felt two hands grab her just like it did in her dream. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped it shut and the last thing she saw was the lid closing on her.

Nick and Hank reached Liv Liverston's home or more like Mansion.

"Guess this is the perks of being partner" Hank smirked. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door was opened by a butler.

"We are here to see , Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin"

"Yes Sir please come in and wait while I get .", Nick and Hank looked around at the paintings. Most of them depicted hunting in some form. But the most disturbing was the one where a human was being burnt alive and creatures dancing around him as he was roasted alive.

"Detectives what a pleasant surprise, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She looked directly at Nick. Nick looked at her hoping she would woge, but she didn't.

"Shall we go to my study and have a chat?" they walked into a study that was the size of a library adorned with very old books and journals. The other side of the wall were old weapons much like the ones he had in the trailer.

"I see your fascinated with the weapons a lot of people do. These have been used by my ancestors to hunt all types of creatures" she smiled but there was something sinister about her smile.

"Ms. Liverston we have information that you had an argument with the victims, Kelly Price and Darlene Kent. Can you tell us about it?"

"Kelly used to handle client accounts and Darlene as you know was one of the managing partners. I on the other hand was hired by Ms. Deirdre Kent to keep an eye on her sister. When a problem rose with one of major client account I had to pull up both Kelly and Darlene on it because they were the ones who handled the client. During our discussion we did get into an argument but it was strictly about business with absolutely no personal strings attached." she said as she helped herself to some wine "Would you like some?" she asked raising a glass to them

"No, thanks. One of your other colleague was attacked this evening, Ms. Wellsworth"

"Oh no, is she alright?"

"She is fine, but she told us that some creature attacked her"

"What sort of a creature?"

"A winged one" Nick said looking straight at her, she looked tensed for a second then relaxed.

"I am sorry cant help you there" she said as she took another sip of her wine.

"We wont take up anymore of your time. Thank you" They both got up to leave when Liz asked Nick to stay back.

"Detective, lets not play games here, I know your a Grimm. The question is do you know what I am? You seem to wait for me to woge into some kind of wesen, which will not happen anytime soon." She said smiling at him.

"You are definitely not wesen, or else you would have woged. But how did you know I am a Grimm? Wesen know when they see it in my eyes but how do you know?" he asked curious as ever. " Are you a reaper?" he said getting ready to take his gun out.

"A reaper, don't make me laugh. I am not of those lowly wesen creatures looking to gain fame by beheading a grimm. I am not a Grimm either. I am however a hunter. As I said before we hunted all kinds of creatures" Nick immediately remembered the painting in the hallway. "Another think Nick Burkhardt, you should know more about me than anyone else, have a good evening Detective" she walked Nick to the door leaving him with more questions than he ever had before.

"What was she saying Nick?" Nick told Hank about his conversation with Liz Liverston.

"There is something so familiar about her, but I can't put my finger on it" Nick said. He reached for his phone and dialed Adalind.

"Hello, you have reached Adalind Schade, leave your name,number and message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.". It was late why was Adalind's phone off?

"Hank we need to get to Adalind's, something is wrong" They rushed to Adalind's to find her car missing. "We need to find her, put out an BOLO on her car, she could be in danger" Hank put out an BOLO on Adalind's car, as they headed back to the precinct.

"What did you guys find?" asked Renard. They told him of their findings and also told him Adalind was missing.

"Missing? when?"

"I called her phone and got her voice mail and we went by her place and her car was not in the drive way"

"Maybe she is out and will be home later, your worrying too much Nick"

"Maybe I am, but its better to be safe than sorry".

Adalind opened her eyes to see that she was in a room tied down to a bed. She called out but her throat was too dry, she needed to drink water. "Please, is anyone there? I need some water"

"Ah, , you have woken up good" The door opened and a man came in with water for her. She was given water through a straw.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked

"Oh dear so many questions so little time to answer all of them ."The voice said. "But let me tell you this, we like to burn hexenbiests and their offspring" laughed the voice.

"I am no more a hexenbiest, I am a normal human being. I have no powers" Adalind said trying to get them to change their mind

"I know that, , better to kill you now than when your power is awakened again. Thats why you were looking for a dead hexenbiest weren't you?" asked the voice. Adalind knew this person knew about hexenbiest rituals and everything connected to her wesen spirit. She needed to know more.

"Let me get you more comfortable " the door opened , two men came in to untie her hands and legs. "Now lets sit and have a talk. I am sure you have questions before you die". Adalind tried to see the person behind the voice. "Was it Juliette?" she wondered as she had said she would be watching her.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Adalind asked more composed now.

" , you don't know anything about your family or bloodline do you?"

"What do you mean? I am a hexenbiest by birth, my mother was one and my father was a zauberbiest. I know that" she said now sounding more interested to know where it was going.

"You do remembered your mother's possession, specifically the hat, that you used to make the portion of Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester, that was not just found by her it was handed to her from her family who were slaughted during the Malleus Maleficarum or Der Hexenhammer. Her family was some of the first just so you know you did not turn Juliette into a hexenbiest."

"What do you mean? I made the portion"

"You made the portion for yourself with Juliette's DNA, but your DNA was not available for them to make a portion, so another hexenbiest used hers"

"What are you saying?" Adalind asked standing up

"Do you remember Sean Renard's mother Elizabeth Lascelles? She made the portion."

"So she turned Juliette into a hexenbiest, I had nothing to do with it. She must have used her DNA to make her one. That's why the portion worked to a certain extent as to returning the grimm's powers. But how did Juliette become me if my DNA was not used?"

"The portion was the same but shape shifting was in use".

"How did she get so much power?" asked Adalind wanting to know more about it now.

"Elizabeth is one of the old hexenbiest like your mother with powers that surpass the younger generation. Telekinesis, pyrokinetic, freezing time, hindsight etc. Your daughter seemed to have both Telekinesis, pyrokinetic so Frau Pech must have had certain powers like pyrokinetic, telekinesis maybe more that transferred when her spirit and flesh was transferred to you and your baby by rubbing of the flower concoction on your stomach, what the old witches derive their essence from Nature. Stephania was a hexebiest as well, that why it was either her heart or Frau Pech. Juliette was of a special bloodline that hunted hexenbiests and burnt them to the stake."

"What do you mean special bloodline?" asked Adalind

"She belonged to an old family from Scotland, Liverston decendents of Fion, demon hunters and Slayers, they were one of the families responsible for the Malleus Maleficarum. Didn't you wonder why she was such a fast learner and good at everything she did. We have always been with Grimms and helped them. They hunted all wesen we hunted demons and occasionally wesen."

"But her surname was Silverton, so how could ...wait a minute she anagrammed her surname. That bitch!"

"She wanted a normal life, living with her boyfriend, looking after animals, she was a gentle one she did her duty to assist the grimm secretly , but you cannot hide whats in your blood, she was never after wesen, you need to blame the Grimm for bringing her into your world."

"So her blood got contaminated which made her into a vicious hexenbiest." said Adalind thinking

"Yes, and you got her gentle side in you when you transformed into her, what can I say the Hexenbiest brings out the beast in a person. Deep down inside Juliette had a side to her that only a evil essence can bring out. She lived in denial that she could ever hurt another living being. Every human has it, you just need an excess of something either good or evil to bring it out. The theory of in every good there is evil and in every evil there is good. You and Juliette are good examples." laughed the voice.

"So her being an hexenbiest is because of Elizabeth" laughed nervously Adalind, thinking of all the hate she received from Nick and the others, when they were responsible for what Juliette had become , she had to talk to Nick, she needed to see him, were these feelings Juliette's? The sudden urge to be with a Grimm.

"You look confused Adalind, you know this secret will die with you" said the voice.

"I would like to know more about my family." Adalind said hoping she would find a way to get her power back before they killed her.

The next second the door opened. This time a lady stepped in.

"You!" Adalind said looking straight into her green was Liz Liverston from work.

"Your grimm must be going out of his mind, knowing the mother of is child is missing, your friend Sean Renard recognised me, but said nothing perhaps he was hoping I wouldn't do anything to you."

" I am not the only hexebiest in Portland. There are ..." she was cut off by Liz

"I know you sister is in town, infact she and I have an understanding. Its a shame there is so much resentment between the two of you"

"It is because of what her whore mother did. I would have ripped her throat out but unfortunately I gave up my powers for Juliette to be normal, Why do you want to kill me now knowing I was not responsible for what happened to Juliette?"

"Simple, you still belong to a hexebiest family and the original line. It will be an amazing kill" she said raising the crossbow aiming it at Adalind's chest.

"One more thing Adalind, Juliette didn't kill you when she had the chance, I won't make that mistake" she smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nick we just got a call, they located Adalind's car at a storage depot on the outskirts of city."

"Lets get going" Nick grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, his phone rang it was an unknown number

"Burkhardt"

"Goodbye Nick, I am sorry" said the broken voice on phone, the line went dead

"ADALIND! ADALIND!"

"Nick what wrong?"

"We have to find her, she's in trouble Hank!" they rushed to the car and headed to the storage depot. The place looked quite and deserted. "We need to triangulate on her phone" Wu was on it. "Its coming from inside here" They looked everywhere and found her phone the screen was broken, Nick turned it on to trace the last call received but it was from a disposable mobile. Nick clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in frustration. " Adalind where are you?" Nick said to himself. Suddenly Nick noticed something shining on the floor of the storage depot. He ran towards it, it was a ring with LL initialled on it. The ring was old and carved with old designs on it. It looked celtic.

"Liz Liverston! She has Adalind." Nick said as he rushed to the car, Hank followed behind, they drove to the Liverston mansion. It was dark looked like no one was home, Nick was not going to leave without Adalind. They heard a screeching deafening scream that came from the dark sky above them. Something grabbed Hank and lifted him into the night sky, Nick took off after it. He heard the screeching again, Nick looked up and saw two green eyes looking straight into his, the creature was just inches away from his face, a low hiss came out from the creature who looked into his eyes, there was something familiar

"Juliette" Nick Whispered as he blacked out.

"So , shall we have our last dance" Liz said as she pulled the crossbow trigger. The arrow flew across the room, but stopped in mid air, Adalind who was backing the arrow waited for it to go through her. She felt nothing, she looked up just in time to the arrow floating in mid air.

"So the little hexen baby has mommy's powers, fascinating" Liz said " This is going to be a good kill". Adalind tried to run for cover, she suddenly felt an all too familiar pain shooting up from her stomach, "Oh no! Not now, not here, not like this" she knew she was in labour. She had to get away from this woman, from her madness, her revenge.

Liz was too quick for Adalind in her current condition. She grabbed Adalind by her hair and dragged her to a large mirror "Now , I have a surprise for you." The Mirror turned in a glass, and Adalind could see Nick. She called his name but he couldn't hear her. She kept banging on the glass but he didn't see her. Adalind suddenly realized that this was exactly what her dream was about, her being trapped where no one could hear her or see her. It was a premonition of what was about to come.

Nick rubbed his head, he suddenly opened his eyes realizing what he had seen a few minutes ago. He got up shouting "Juliette! Juliette!"

"Would you like to know what your grimm is saying, ?" asked Liz as she flipped a switch

"Juliette where are you? Please come back!" Adalind's heart sank at the mention of Juliette's name. Her chest hurt, she felt suffocated.

"See , he still pines for Juliette, not you, no one can love a hexenbiest." she laughed. Adalind felt hurt and defeated, she knew now that Nick only cared for their child and not her, she felt another sharp pain go though her stomach, she collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Ah, , I see that you are in labour, now lets see how the grimm will react to you" she grabbed Adalind, and strapped her into a chair, she switched the mirrors so Nick could see them and hear them.

" welcome, I see that you found my ring and also met Juliette."

"What have you done to her?" he asked looking at Liz. Adalind felt more pain when she heard him ask about Juliette rather than her.

"Why do you care about the dead, Detective, when the living is more in need off you help right now" She moved away and Nick saw Adalind, strapped to the seat and clearly in pain.

"ADALIND!" Nick screamed as he came to the window banging on it.

"Let's Play a game Detective, you have to find us, if you don't Adalind dies, if you"

"Then you die" Nick said gritting his teeth.

"Nick, please" Adalind was breathing hard "Please help" Adalind screamed with pain. Nick knew something was wrong. He had to find her he ran towards the door and was greeted a blutbad. Nick knew that he would have to fight his way through this.

"See its not all that bad, he still cares for you too, he is going to shed blood to get to you and you can watch" Adalind was in so much pain she couldn't concentrate on what was happening around her. She could feel there was something wrong with her baby, "Nick please come quick" she said under her breath as she closed her eyes and gripped her stomach.

Nick fought the Blutbad, he didn't have his weapons. It lunged at him knocking him the ground, and trying to rip his throat, Nick punched it in the face it fell backward, Nick then kicked it in its stomach, it fell to the ground and then he kicked it hard in it weak spot on its back it backed away howling looking at it. It had no intention of attacking him again. Nick could see that the blutbad couldn't woge back to his human form. He seemed to be stuck in his wesen form. That was more dangerous as it meant all form of human feelings were gone and all that was left was primal instinct.

"Ah, you have noticed that he can't turn back, one of my gifts to wesen trash to be in their original form" laughed Liz. "Feeling pain " she said looking at Adalind bent over. Nick saw the door open and he ran to it there was a long hallway with doors on either side. He needed to think fast and act fast time was running out for Adalind, now he wished she had her hexenbiest powers.

He opened the first door, there was nothing but darkness there, but he felt a chill run up his spine like something was about to lunge at him. Out of the darkness a dark shadow moved into focus, it was a Yaguaraté. It paced around the room waiting for Nick to make a sudden move, Nick watched it, he didn't have time for this. The wesen lunged at him, Nick fell to the ground with the wesen on top of him, he kicked it but it didn't move. Nick thought " This is it" Suddenly the creature fell to its side. Nick looked at it and then saw Hank stand with a huge weapon in his hand.

"From the personal collection of Liverston " he said giving a hand to Nick to get up. " We have to get to Adalind, she's in labour and there seems to be something wrong" They rushed out and the next two door were locked. They kicked the door open and there was another long passage way leading to a metal door which looked sealed. "Ready for this?" Nick asked looking at Hank. Hank gripped the weapon harder "Ready as I will ever be" he said as they rushed towards the door.

"Looks like Detective Burkhardt has some help, this will be interesting" Adalind was now whitefaced, the pain was excruciating, but it wasn't time for the baby to be born.

"Oh , your bleeding" Liz said walking towards her, Adalind screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she tried to back away but couldn't, she couldn't move. She threw up and was feeling light-headed

" Loss of blood can be dangerous " was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Nick and Hank go through the door. They see a room and they can see Adalind on the floor, she is not moving and there is blood around her. "ADALIND!" Nick shouts out. Liz looks at him and smiles. "Come on in Detectives. Lets take this to the next level." Nick suddenly hears the familiar screeching he heard earlier. There is something in the shadows

" Let me introduce to you Juliette Liverston, my sister" The figure moves into view and Nick see Juliette her eyes green and intense, her skin pale and dead, her hair red as flames. There was nothing left of Juliette's warmth or kindness, this was pure evil and there was only hate in its eyes. Nick looked at Adalind, she was still not moving.

"What did you do to her?" He asked Liz still looking at Adalind.

"Me? Nothing, she start to bleed and she blacked out." Nick knew Adalind would be dead if he didn't do something fast. He saw Juliette move towards Adalind.

"I hope you don't mind, but the smell of blood gets her going, I will take my leave, have fun"Liz said as she disappeared through the door.

Juliette moved to Adalind and licked off the blood from Adalind's hand. "GRIMM" growled the demon. Nick rushed to it, it looked at him and Nick felt his body lift up from the ground. He then was sent crashing into the wall. Hank charged at it, but was knocked out cold by Juliette. Nick saw the creature rip Adalind's dress over her stomach sniffing her stomach and licking the blood with its long tongue, he saw Adalind stiring, she opened her eyes and tried to push the creature away from her but was too weak she couldn't move she looked at Nick and tears streamed from her eyes, helpless, Nick couldn't bear it, he pushed himself to his feet and charged at the demon that was trying to kill his reason to live, his child. Juliette turned and rose up she went to attack Nick. Her claws sunk into his flesh knocking him down as her floated on top him, her face changed into the Juliette he knew

"Don't you love me anymore Nick? Is it because of the whore and her baby?" she said cocking her head to one side. "This is your fault I scarified everything for you an now I am only filled with hate and anger!" she screamed in his face.

"Juliette I never knew any of this would happen to you"

"I am going to kill her just as she killed me, she took my life I will take hers" She dug her claws deeper into Nick, he felt buring pain through her claws that dug deeper into his flesh, now Nick could see her face change into a demon with fangs, a gyllou. She let go of Nick and flew to Adalind who was weakly dragging herself to get away. The creature dug its claws into Adalind's back making her scream with pain, she felt its breath on her neck " This is it, I am going to die here". She closed her eyes and waited for the demon to sink its teeth into her neck. She felt no pain, she felt warm liquid pour down her front and back. She opened her eyes to see Nick standing there, with an axe the demon was headless. It let go of her falling to its side, Hank woke up just in time to see Nick kill the demon. Adalind collapsed to the ground, she felt strong arms around her, she looked into Nick's eyes before she lost conciousness.

"Hank we need to get out of here" they rushed outside. They drove to the hospital, Adalind was unconscious and pale and her breathing was shallow. They reached the hospital, rushed her into operating.

Nick and Hank sat outside waiting.

"What was that thing you killed Nick?" asked Hank feeling the bump on the back of his head.

"Juliette" Nick said looking at Hank. Nick saw a doctor walk towards him...


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They all stood quietly looking at the coffin. A beautiful white casket, stood in the silence of the cemetery. Everyone was there, to say goodbye to someone who meant a lot to them. Goodbyes are the hardest thing to say.

Sean stepped forward " Today we are here to say goodbye to someone who had meaning in our lives. To someone who had always been a support , a friend, a lover . Who made a differnce in our lives. Who left a lesson and a memory that even when good prevails evil finds a way to destroy it and cause chaos" he turned to the casket and placed a rose on it. Followed by the others.

Nick came at last and placed a rose "I am sorry I couldn't save you. Rest in Peace". Nick turned around and walked back to Adalind who is cradling their son in her arms. He takes him from her and holds her hand and they walk down towards the others leaving Juliette's casket alone, in silence of the cemetery.


End file.
